1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internal carotid artery (ICA) angioplasty with cerebral protection. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for conducting angioplasty while minimizing risk of strokes.
2. General Background of the Invention
When angioplasties are performed, sometimes plaque gets dislodged and travels into the brain, sometimes causing strokes.
The following references are hereby incorporated by reference:
Guide catheters these days are introduced generally through the body though a large sheath. There are now some guide catheters which are introduced with a small thin dilator that leads them over a wire into the body, and one ends up with a guide catheter in the body that was gotten in there loaded over the little dilator. These are then in a location not applicable to guide catheter use. For use in a branch vessel, they have to be led by a previously placed selective catheter and/or a guide wire.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,726,269; 4,033,331; 4,169,464; 4,573,966; 4,925,445; 4,935,017; 5,120,323; 5,163,906; 5,199,951; 5,203,776; 5,215,540; 5,219,355; 5,267,982; 5,290,229; 5,304,131; 5,342,306; 5,348,545; 5,368,566; 5,389,090; 5,458,574; 5,462,529; 5,480,380; 5,484,412; European Patent Specification Publication Nos. 0 339 799 B1 and 0 277 366 A1 and PCT International Application Publication No. WO 96/26758.